poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey: Revenge of the Orichalcos
Connor Lacey: Revenge of the Orichalcos '''is the 9th Connor Lacey's Super Adventures film made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot During it's many assimilations, the Delightful HIM decided to take it to a upper level. But, Connor Lacey has had enough of this so he decided to take on the monster himself but with the assimilation of Number 96 they actually released Connor's old enemy from his past. Trivia * Number 96 (Valtor) and the Delightful HIM will guest star in this film. * Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous will guest star in the bonus end of the film Featured Duel: Connor Lacey vs Number 96 (Valtor) Alien Used * Water Hazard * Pikachu * Megatron (Prime) * Ultimate Megatron (Prime) Featured Duel: Number 96/Valtor vs Connor Lacey '''Turn 1: Number 96 Number 96 Normal Summons "Malicevorous Spoon" (100/500). Next, he Special Summons "Malicevorous Fork" (400/400) from his hand via its own effect by sending a "Malicevorous" monster from his hand to the Graveyard. He sends "Malicevorous Knife". As a "Malicevorous" monster was Special Summoned, Number 96 activates the effect of "Malicevorous Spoon", letting him Special Summon a Level 2 or lower "Malicevorous" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Malicevorous Knife". Number 96 overlays his three Level 2 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 96: Dark Mist" (100/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Dark Mist" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C96: Dark Storm" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Rank-Up Magic Millennium Force", Ranking Up "Dark Storm" and performing a Millennium Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number M96: Dark Tempest" (2000/2000). Number 96 Sets a card. Turn 2: Connor Lacey Connor Lacey activates "Double Summon" and Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) and "Axe Raider" (1700/1150). Connor Lacey overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000). He then activates "Rank-Up Magic Astral Force" Ranking Up "Utopia" and performing a Overlay Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number 39: Utopia Beyond" (3000/2500). Connor Lacey Sets two cards. Turn 3: Number 96 Number 96 activates "Card of Sanctity" to make him and Connor draw until they both have six cards in their hand (Number 96 and Connor draws 6 cards each). Then, he activates "Double Spell" to discard "Fairy Meteor Crush" and activate "Rank-Up Magic Astral Force" from Connor's Graveyard as his card, allowing Number 96 to Rank Up "Dark Tempest" and performing a Overlay Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number 96 Dark Maelstrom" (3000/3000). He then activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". Now all of Number 96's monsters will gain 500 ATK and the loser of the Duel will lose his soul ("Number 96: Dark Maelstrom" 3000 → 3500). Valtor then reverts to his human form in order to take Number 96 place in the Duel (Life Points included). Turn 3: Valtor (Number 96's Turn continued) Valtor Normal Summons "Malicevorous Knife" (600/100). Its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "Malicevorous" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons another "Malicevorous Knife". He overlays his two Level 2 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 65: Djinn Buster" (1300/0) in Attack Position. "Dark Maelstrom" attacks "Number 39: Utopia", with Valtor activating the effect of "Dark Maelstrom", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Dark Maelstrom" ORU 6 → 5) to take all the ATK of "Utopia Beyond" and triple that value to the ATK of "Dark Maelstrom" ("Dark Maelstrom" 3500 → 12500, "Utopia" 3000 → 0), but Connor activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all of Valtor's face-up Attack Position monsters. Valtor Sets a card. Turn 4: Connor Lacey Connor Lacey draws "Ancient Rules" and activates it with another "Ancient Rules" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) and "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000). He then activates "Card of Sanctity" to make him and Valtor draw until they both have six cards in their hand (Connor draws 4 cards and Valtor draws 5 cards). He then activates "Double Summon" and Summons "Rose, Warrior of Revenge" (1600/600) and "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000). He then his Level 4 "Elemental Hero Clayman" with his Level 4 Tuner monster "Rose, Warrior of Revenge" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000). He then activates "Pot of Greed" and draws two cards and activates another "Pot of Greed" to draw two more cards. Then he plays "Ancient Rules" and Special Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000). Then he activates "Dark Spiral Force", "Neos Spiral Force", "Stardust Spiral Force" and "Utopia Spiral Force" doubling the ATK of a monster he controls, but "Dark Magician", "Neos", "Stardust Dragon" or "Utopia" may not attack this turn ("Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon": 2500 → 5000 → 10000 → 20000 → 40000 ATK). "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks Valtor directly (Valtor 4000 → 0 LP). Transcripts Connor Lacey: Revenge of the Orichalcos/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series